Amissio
by Creature.of.Night
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Matsuri Hino's original manga; takes place 9 years after the end of the series. Full summary inside.
1. Story Information

_**Title**_: Amissio – a _MeruPuri_ Fan Fiction

_**Reasoning Behind Title (just in case anybody's wondering)**_: I couldn't think of an appropriate title, so I made a list of themes for this fan fiction and the word loss seemed to stick out so I used the Latin word for it (Amissio). (Note: I don't actually know anything about Latin; I just found that translation on the Internet. I only did this for lack of a better idea. Sorry!)

_**Author**_**:** -Creature.of.Night-

_**Rating**_**:** T (for mild language and violence)

_**Genre**_**:** Drama

_**Summary**_**:**Approximately two years ago, something unimaginable happened that nearly tore Aram and Airi's marriage apart. Now that the pain is finally subsiding, someone is about to cause all the heart-breaking memories to return. But who would do something like this? And more importantly, will Aram and Airi be able to handle it?

_**Disclaimer**_**:** This fiction is in no way associated with the actual _MeruPuri: Märchen Prince_ or its publishers. All themes, ideas and characters related to these are copyright to their respective copyright holders.

_**Plot Line Note**_**: **This fan fiction is based on Matsuri Hino's wonderful four-volume fantasy manga and I highly recommend that you have read all four of these for comprehension purposes. I'm not demanding that you do, of course, it just might be a good idea. With these facts in mind, I want every one to know that the plot and ideas for this story are complexly and 100 percent mine and have nothing to do with the original manga or the original plot.

_**Personal Note**_**:** This is my first fan fiction _and_ story of any kind, so please keep that in mind when reading and rating (both of which would be highly appreciated). Also, please kindly inform me of any grammatical or spelling errors as I am extremely ignorant in both of these categories.

**THANKS SO MUCH EVERYBODY FOR CLICKING ON MY STORY! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**-Creature-**


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer**_**:** This fiction is in no way associated with the actual _MeruPuri: Märchen Prince_ or its publishers. All themes, ideas and characters related to these are copyright to their respective copyright holders.

_**Plot Line Note**_**: **This fan fiction is based on Matsuri Hino's wonderful four-volume fantasy manga and I highly recommend that you have read all four of these for comprehension purposes. I'm not demanding that you do, of course, it just might be a good idea. With these facts in mind, I want every one to know that the plot and ideas for this story are complexly and 100 percent mine and have nothing to do with the original manga or the original plot.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Daddy!" the little girl of seven years with dark, curly hair and her mother's eyes cried as she ran through the flowery plains into Aram's arms. His heart filled with joy at the sight of his tiny flesh and blood and he began to stroke her sun-touched hair.

Aram deeply inhaled the sent of flowers flowing naturally from her tiny body, and she smiled brilliantly at the warmth and security his arm's offered her. The entire world seemed to stand still as the father and daughter had their short moment of bliss. Slowly, the small girl backed away and stared at the ground. She began to sob.

"What's wrong?" Aram asked, her grief spreading like waves of invisible energy through his body.

"I wish we could always be together and have moments like this, you and me and Mommy." Terror filled Aram's heart at the girl's words.

"We can, we can!" He grabbed her teeny arms and shook her back and forth, desperately trying to assure her as well as himself. She backed away farther and shook her head furiously. She looked up into her father's gentle green eyes and he saw the tears she was crying were tears of blood; dark red, thick flowing blood coming right out of her shining brown eyes. He gasped as her body began to deteriorate. Her skin turned gray and started to melt away, revealing sickly yellow bones. Her beautiful, curly locks of hair fell to the ground and turned to crimson ashes.

"No!" Aram cried and made a grab for her, but she was already gone and he was left staring at the bright green grass covered in flowers of all colors and types; the grass his daughter should have been running and playing in…

He gave one low sob. His lips trembled and he didn't want to say it, but he did anyway. "Emi…" Suddenly, everything around him went black. He looked around. Where there had been sunshine and blue skies just moments before, there was now nothing but darkness. He couldn't smell, see, hear, or feel anything at all.

Then he heard crying. A woman's sobs that seemed strangely familiar…

"Who's there?" he called into the blackness.

"Why did this happen?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"Airi?" He began to make out his wife's figure slumped on the ground. He walked slowly towards it.

"She was such an angel. What kind of monster would do something like this to her?" Airi looked up at him. Her usually bright and smiling face was filled with grief and regret.

"Airi-'' Aram began, but she had disappeared. He spun around quickly to see his wife standing a few yards away, her back turned to him, dressed in the grieving ensemble of royalty in Astale.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," she said so softly he could barely hear her. "My heart is breaking, Aram." She paused and let out a deep, long sob. "I- I think I want to leave Astale."

"Noooo!" he screamed in sheer terror. "Airi!" But she had disappeared once again and he was being consumed by flames; burning, orange-red flames. He fell to the ground as the inferno swallowed him whole, the black smoke smothering his lungs and cutting off his air. Tears rolled down his cheeks as it all struck him in one sharp, stinging blow. He was going to die, lost and alone…

* * *

He awoke with a start, covered in sweat. His chest went up and down quickly in short, sharp motions as he struggled to breathe. It had just been a dream, an incredibly lucid and painful nightmare. He hadn't had such a dream in months, so why now? He looked over at the figure beside him in the oversized bed and felt his heart swell a little.

Perhaps the dreams were returning do to his wife's expectancy. In the darkness, Aram felt his way to Airi's protruding stomach, his hand shaking violently. He found the warm roundness and sighed in relief. She was still fast asleep as childlike as ever. Her soft breaths flowing in a rhythmic pattern from her lips had a soothing effect on his body, which was still tense from his vivid nightmare. Suddenly, the baby kicked and Airi moaned and rolled over.

"Aram?" She whispered into the darkness of their bedroom. She reached out for him and he took her hand, making her gasp in surprise. "Why are you awake?" Airi slowly sat up so she could see his eyes, which were brimmed with tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said and gave her a smile, but nine years of marriage and even more of just being associated with him let her know he was lying through his teeth. She glared angrily as the baby kicked hard against her empty tummy.

"_Aram…_" she hissed in her oh-no-you-don't voice. He shifted uncomfortably. "You'd better tell me," she mumbled, not bothering to hide the threat in her voice. When Aram remained silent, she grabbed his thumb and bent it back as far as she could.

"OwowowowowowowOOOOWWWW! OKAY, OKAY!" Airi stopped and he sighed. "I dreamt about Emi," he said softly, his voice cracking. There was awkward silence and Airi inhaled deeply.

"Oh." She cupped his face in her pleasantly warm hands and he sighed. "Oh, Aram." He heard the sadness and understanding in her voice, and as he leaned in closer he could see the heartbreak reflected in her eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers and once again put his hand on her eight-month pregnant belly. Airi placed her hand atop his and they sat there in silence for a long moment, each recalling things that they'd rather not.

When his voice came back to him, Aram gruffly stated, "It won't happen again, I won't let it. Not this baby. She'll never be out of my sight." Airi tried to laugh, but it came out as an awkward cough.

"Or he," she said.

"Yes, or he." The baby gave a hard, fierce kick and Airi grabbed her stomach and let out a long, low moan. Aram gasped.

"Are you okay?" he exclaimed. Airi growled in reply, making his light-hearted nature return, and he laughed.

"This is all _your_ fault! You did this to me! I'll never speak to you again and the baby will be all _mine_!" Aram laughed harder at this as the baby kicked again.

"Well, what are you going to do when Aram Jr. needs a man to show him how to do things the right way?" he retorted. She snorted and he saw a sneaky glint in her eyes.

"I'm sure King _Jeile_ would be _more _than willing to act as a father figure to little Airi," she snickered. Aram went deathly pale at this and Airi began to laugh manically. He pinched her cheek and shook his head.

"Don't even joke about that," he growled. She was still suppressing giggles and he was kissing her forehead when their bedroom door burst open. They both shot up in surprise. Airi felt the baby kick hard again and she jumped.

"Oh, good, you two are awake. I thought I heard laughing," a familiar voice called to them.

"What do you want, Lei?" Aram asked impatiently to Astale's Prime Minister. Lei glared in a disapproving way.

"Well, if you're going to take that tone with me, then perhaps I won't tell you." Walking out the door he sourly said, "Please pardon my intrusion _your majesties…_" He had begun to shut the door when Aram grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry," the crowned prince stated, "I know you wouldn't come here at this time of night unless it was something extremely important." The prime minister turned and stared hard into Aram's expectant green eyes.

"We've received information regarding your daughter's murderer."

**Chapter One/End**

* * *

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Okay, I know this story is a little dark at first, but I plan to have a completely happy ending. So to those of you who don't like the beginning, maybe you'll like the end better, and to those of you who like the beginning, you might not like the end as much… I don't know -- Please just remember that this is my first fan fiction, and tell me whether or not I should attempt to continue.**_

_**Also, I'd like to remind everyone to kindly inform me of any grammatical or spelling errors as I am extremely ignorant in both these categories, and I am my one and only editor. I also appreciate NICE constructive criticism.**_

_**Thanks so much everyone for clicking on my story!**_

_**Love,**_

_**-Creature-**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer**_**:** This fiction is in no way associated with the actual _MeruPuri: Märchen Prince_ or its publishers. All themes, ideas and characters related to these are copyright to their respective copyright holders.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Airi knew that it would be bad for her both physically and mentally to get her hopes up. She couldn't remember how many times she'd heard those words fall from Lei's lips in the past 18 months. _"We've received information regarding your daughter's murderer."_ Each time, the "information" led them to another brick wall and left them further from solving the crime than ever before. But this time things seemed to be different somehow. The guards were running around in a panic, shouting orders at each other, Lei looked more angry and intense than usual, and she saw the few nobles who were awake at this hour whispering to each other intensely. Maybe there _was_ hope after all…

_Stop that!_ Airi silently shouted to her self. _The more hope you have, the more painful it will end up being._ It had been almost two entire years since Emi's death and the unbearable heartbreak she and Aram had suffered. She cringed and tears came to her eyes just remembering.

She felt her unborn child shift uneasily in her womb. All this commotion wasn't good for her or the baby. Her discomfort was spreading to it and smothering it. Airi frowned at the thought of her unborn child already having to face the horror of the outside world.

She felt Aram squeeze her hand, sensing her distress and trying to comfort her. She looked up at the man she loved and tried her best to smile, but she knew it came out more like a grimace. They were sitting in the castle's main conference room at the end of a one-hundred foot long solid gold table waiting patiently for the details Lei had assured they'd receive. All around them was mass chaos. Guards continued yelling and nobles were having fits.

Suddenly, a louder voice spoke from across the long, brightly painted room, raising above all the commotion.

"Aram-sama! Airi-sama! I came as soon as I heard!" Aram and Airi looked up to see a beautiful woman with shining, wavy pigtails running down her petite body coming towards them.

"Mariabel," Airi murmured as the person who was once her enemy bent down to take her hands in her own.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Mariabel exclaimed, "I can't imagine how difficult this must be!" Aram and Airi exchanged glances.

"Mariabel, what's going on? Nobody's told us anything." Surprise filled Mariabel's face at Aram's words.

"Really?" she chimed."How odd. Well the rumor going around is that–''

"The Prime Minister has to wait for an official conformation from the King before he's allowed to publicly announce the investigation reports," a clear, feminine voice interrupted. The three spun around to see Veedua standing over them, fanning herself calmly. "The problem is that the guards are having a bit of trouble getting Jeile to wake up so he _can_ confirm the information."

"Oh! Queen Mother!" Airi and Mariabel exclaimed.

"It figures this would be all his fault," Aram muttered angrily. Airi sighed and Mariabel shrugged.

"But what's everyone going on about if nobody knows anything?" Airi asked, looking at the nobles still whispering furiously all about her.

"Well, the rumor is that Emi's murderer has turned himself in," Mariabel said flatly. Aram and Airi jumped in surprise. Airi felt the baby's protest at this too sudden of a movement.

"What?" The couple cried together as the giant gold doors behind them burst open and a tussled Jeile came storming in.

The room grew silent as he walked to the end of the large marble table opposite Aram, Airi, Mariabel, and Veedua He impatiently waved the people aside who stopped to bow for him. He was clearing his voice to speak when Aram interrupted.

"What is going on Brother?!" he bellowed from across the room. "Is it true what these people are saying? The murderer turned himself in?"

Airi could feel cold sweat covering her body as she sat frozen in fear and anticipation beside her fuming husband. Jeile looked unusually serious and weary as he replied. "That is true, but you should know the person in question looks nothing like the suspect witnesses have described and he has been investigated before to no avail. We have strong reason to believe he is lying in order to hide something from the royal army or else he would have turned himself in the first time. He's not the type to have a sudden change of heart."

"I don't _care_ about all that! Who's the bastard that claims he did it? Where is he? I want to see him right now!" The room fell into complete silence as everyone stared at Aram who's was breathing deeply and glaring furiously at his brother. Airi tensed even more beside him and felt her heart stop in anxiety. This was no good at all.

"Who _is_ it?" Aram hissed at a lower volume this time. Jeile gripped the edge of the table and waited a long moment for Aram to calm down before he decided to answer.

"Razalude."

**Chapter Two/End**

* * *

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Oh, the suspense! . Just to let every one know, I absolutely hate mysteries so I have absolutely no idea if this is any good or not. If it isn't I hope you will all try to forgive my pathetic attempts! I'm just going with what feels good to me.**_

_**Chapter Three may take a little bit longer for me to put up because I am still checking for grammatical and spelling errors (I am my one and only editor) plus band camp starts next week so I have no idea where I'll get the time. Please be patient!**_

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**Love,**_

_**-Creature- **_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer**_**:** This fiction is in no way associated with the actual _MeruPuri: Märchen Prince_ or its publishers. All themes, ideas and characters related to these are copyright to their respective copyright holders.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I _know_ your lying, Raz. Who are you covering up for?" Aram growled through his teeth.

"I assure you once again, highness, every word is the truth. Honestly, what would I have to gain out claiming to be the princess's murderer? Do you think I am looking forward to the death penalty?" Razalude smugly replied.

"DAMMIT, RAZ!" Aram hit the stone wall of the prison chamber in fury. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN ASTALE WHEN EMI DIED; YOU WERE IN THE OTHER WORLD!"

"Or so you thought. Nakaoji can confirm the time range from when I went out on that day to when I returned; he remembers every little thing for some odd reason." Raz shrugged his shoulders as if he were having an every day conversation instead of confessing murder.

"We already confirmed times the first time we investigated you." Aram's fists were bound so hard together that his fingernails dug into his skin causing him to bleed.

"Well, apparently you didn't do a very good job."

"AAARRRRGGHH!!" Aram stormed out of the prison cell, slamming the gate shut before the guard could even get to it.

"Keep him alive, but make him wish he were dead!" he bellowed at the two guards on duty, making them flinch back in fear. "I'm not finished questioning him yet!" With that, Aram whirled around towards the dungeon exit. Jeile, who had been present the entire interrogation quickly followed.

"Now, Brother, was that the proper way to handle the situation?"

"Dammit all, Jeile, he's lying, and you _know_ he is! This is just some cruel, sick, explicit, iniquitous joke that he has conspired in order to spite me for some unexplained, unfathomed reason. How would you have handled the situation? What if it had been the twins? Would you have done it _properly!_?"

"No, I suppose I wouldn't have," Jeile answered in his poker voice, "But that is exactly why I've been telling you that someone else should interrogate him. At least find someone who can approach the situation in a more composed manner. This is –''

"I have the right to interrogate him myself; especially when the subject in question is MY _DAUGHTER'S_ MURDER!!"

"I understand this, but- '' Jeile paused and flicked his finger in order to open the dungeon door – which they had finally closed in on – with magic, knowing that if Aram got anywhere near it in his current state… well, goodbye to that door.

Aram walked out the door and began pacing even faster down the long, marble-tiled hallway.

"Aram! Wait! Please hear me out!" Jeile called behind him, but Aram refused to listen to his brother's constant prodding right now. He instantaneously teleported himself to his bedroom so he wouldn't have to put up with the ceaseless nagging down four unbearably long hallways. Once in his only sanctuary, he plopped himself onto the bed with a loud "AAAARRRRGGGH!!"

Airi, who had been anxiously waiting with little to no body movement at all for the past five hours, got up off the sofa as fast as humanly possible for an eight-month pregnant woman and waddled over to her husband.

"Aram? What's happening? How did it go?" She felt vaguely odd as the words came out of her mouth. It sounded like she was asking him about a job interview.

Aram held his hand up, asking her to wait. "I need a second," he mumbled through the pillow.

Airi rocked back and forth impatiently on her heels for a few seconds until her increased body weight made her ankles cry out in pain. She settled beside Aram on the edge of the bed and twiddled her thumbs, watching magic sparks fly from them. She sighed, insufferably impatient. To think, this simple act once amazed her; and it hadn't even been that long ago… The baby was rolling around, unresting inside her.

Aram finally sat back up. He sighed and buried his face in Airi's neck. She patted his head as if he were a dog.

"Long day?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he mumbled in reply. "Raz refuses to tell anyone anything. It's unbelievably frustrating!" Airi frowned.

"He has to be covering up for somebody, you know that, but why would _Razalude_ do that? He never does anything for anybody. He is _so_ unbelievably selfish. I just don't get it. Why would he do this? Do you know why he would do this?" Aram barley listened to his wife's incoherent babbling as he thought.

"What if someone is holding something against him; forcing him to act against his own will?"

"Huh?" Airi asked, confused.

"You know, someone has taken something he holds dear, and is using it for ransom or something. That is the only reason I can fathom."

"But that just goes back to what I was saying earlier," Airi pointed out, "Raz doesn't hold anything dear, does he?" Aram looked up at her and began stroking her hair.

"I think everyone must have something that they can't live without."

"But does anyone even know Razalude well enough for that? Is there anyone who would know what Raz really likes? Other than tormenting people, I mean. Does he have any friends?"

Airi and Aram both sat there contemplating for a moment, until they both gasped and shouted in unison.

"Nakaoji!"

* * *

Foot steps echoed off the stone walls of the dungeon corridor as the approaching figure closed in on its destination. The cloaked being stepped over the thirteen unconscious guards surrounding the thick iron bars.

Inside the cage, Razalude was leaning against the cold wall, staring up at the dark ceiling, bruise-like circles from sleepless nights under his eyes. His enthusiasm from earlier had long sense vanished, and now his features seemed to be wrinkled with worry. He sensed the luminous presence of his visitor and tilted his head to the side.

"I knew you were coming when I heard them go out," he croaked, nodding his head towards the sleeping guards. The dark presence did not respond, so Razalude stood up and walked over to the opening of his cell and gripped the thick bars.

"Where is she?" he asked in a voice that seemed to be weighted down with anger and grief.

"She is perfectly fine," the figure replied in a whispery voice that portrayed no emotion at all. "Although, I promise you she won't be that way for long if you handle all your interrogations as you did today."

"I did exactly as you told me!" Razalude shouted. "Let her go!"

"No one believes anything you told them. You are leading them directly to me," growled the unseen person. "I told you to prevent them from suspecting any danger directed towards the castle and the pregnant princess, but that is exactly what they all think you are covering up." Raz laughed a dark, haunted laugh.

"Funny, because that's exactly what I am covering up!" The figure slid a boney, white hand through the bars and grabbed Raz's face, clawing into his skin.

"No matter what you or anybody else does, I will not be stopped from ruining that wench's happiness! If you refuse to be of service to me, then I will not refrain from ruining your happiness as well! Is that what you want?" The figure did not bother keeping it's voice down. Razalude did not reply, but instead glared at his visitor, his eyes a deep pool of many decisions.

The figure repeated itself in a low hiss, "_Is that what you want?_"

"No," Raz whispered, letting his eyes fall downward to the stone floor. "That is not what I want."

**Chapter Three/End**

* * *

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Sorry that it took me longer than expected to post this chapter. I've been unexpectedly busy since school started back about six weeks ago (I can't believe it's been that long already!). Just a warning: I have no idea how soon I'll be able to get the fourth chapter up, but it's going to take a while.**_

_**Hope you liked it and, as always, thanks for reading!**_

_**Love,**_

_**-Creature-**_


End file.
